


A Little Less 'Young Blood Chronicles', A Little More 'Kiss Me'

by tjstar



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles, Alternate Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, Crossover, Cuts, Darkfic, Drabble, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Out of Character, Violence, Wounds, blood blood blood, no end but i don't know, very alternate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjstar/pseuds/tjstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil Creatures? Oh yeah. What a crazy duo: both of them are Creatures, Killers, Executioners and so on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less 'Young Blood Chronicles', A Little More 'Kiss Me'

Darkness. Now Pete can see nothing but darkness and little yellow glows, and he knows what it means. His cellmate regains consciousness; the man whose hand was chopped off moans and tries to sit up.

Defective Bloodsucker and Paranormal Killer in the same room; it sounds like the beginning of a shitty story. Classic comedy. Pete woke up first, and he can’t remember what happened; there was some liquid in the syringe, and then a terrible pain in Pete’s neck. Nice joke, Beckett.

The guy in the corner coughs like he’s asthmatic or something like that.

They’re locked in some kind of prison; a very smart step, really. Two warring Cults — Beckett’s Dandies and Courtney’s Bitches — decided to unite against their common enemies and captured the city. No freedom, no music; only the blood and tortures. No people, only the Vampires and Evil Creatures. Perfect future.

Evil Creatures? Oh yeah. What a crazy duo: both of them are Creatures, Killers, Executioners and so on. The fucking Robin-Hood-Style-Vampire and The Guy With The Hook. They should destroy each other or they can unite as their Masters did.

“Hey?” Pete kneels next to his new ‘friend’. Former humans, broken dreams, shattered hopes. Pete’s cellmate must be new at his strange form of existence, but it is gonna be okay if he will not give up.

Courtney’s target looks really awful: ugly hook replaces his left hand, blood trickles down his forehead and his temple. He clenches his side with his good arm; his black t-shirt is soaked with blood. But it doesn’t stop him.

“Fuck off!” the Creature roars, his eyes glow with a yellow fire as he gets up quickly and shoves Pete against the stone wall, very roughly.

Yes, he’s whacked, but no: he isn’t a dweeb. Pete hits the back of his head against the wall, trying to gather his thoughts for a few moments. Yellow-eyed man intends to use his weapon — the hook — Pete feels a sharp pain in his right shoulder; he realizes that his opponent is hurt too, even more than Pete. Something like soulmate mark, they are sharing the pain now. But the scratch is not life-threatening; it’s just a long red line on the sleeve of the vampire’s hoodie.

Pete takes the lead position and jumps to his enemy’s side. He knows this guy’s weak spot. He strikes a blow to the Creature’s stomach, and the blood covers his fist; the guy’s wound hasn't healed yet. Pete’s opponent doubles over, and Pete craves to bite him in the neck; he’s ready, and his fangs are ready, and his entire vampire’s essence is ready, but…

The blow was too hard.

“What?” Pete catches his enemy, who nearly passes out again. “Oh man, I’m sorry…”

“I-it’s enough…” the Creature’s eyes aren’t yellow anymore. His eyes are green and filled up with pain and anxiety.

They’re sitting on the prison’s cold floor. Vampires don't give a damn about the temperature, but Pete just worries that it’s very cold. The cell is really small, and it has the only one tiny window near the ceiling and a massive steel door in a few feet away from the prisoners.

The air is permeated with the smell of blood. The Creature shivers and looks at his hands- the hand and the hook. Blood, fucking blood. He can’t stop bleeding, and he feels the fever, and he feels sick. And probably his rib is broken after the fight.

Blood. That’s all what Pete can think about. He’s hungry, and his cellmate is in a semi-conscious state. It would be easy… NOT NOW NO, NO, NO…

“What’s your name?” Pete asks, because he wants to distract himself.

The guy moans in pain, Pete notices that his hook covered with rust and blood. It hypnotizes him. Pete can see through the darkness pretty well — it’s the advantage of his vampire’s eyesight.

“Patrick. I mean… I was Patrick,” he sighs and presses his palm to his tormented side. The wound finally stops bleeding. Maybe all his blood has drained out. It’s better for Patrick; now he knows that he’s too weak to hurt his potential partner. Patrick feels dizzy and closes his eyes. Also, he constantly feels nauseous since the moment when his guts were removed by the hands of some bitches. Bile rises in his stomach again, and Patrick swallows it with the salty blood in his mouth.

“I’m Pete,” the Vampire says. “Dandies hunted me, and finally caught me, and so… I’m here. Hey?” Pete shakes Patrick’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Patrick nods. He thinks that he feels like he’s pregnant (except for he’s obviously not), he just wants to throw up, and he’s gonna faint right the fuck now. “I was… I was normal, you know.”

Patrick shivers from the fever. Pete wants to hug him and he does. Also he wants to kiss him, but he doesn’t.

“I know,” Pete whispers. “I can help. We can get out of here. And… I can heal you.”

The Vampire sees some yellow flashes in The Creature’s eyes; it looks like the 25th frame.

“How?” injured guy frowns. It’s not a Creature, it’s Patrick again.

“It’s strange, and it’s my secret actually,” Pete smiles bitterly.

Pete presses both his hands to Patrick’s bloodied side and focuses really hard; the fabric is still wet with the blood, but Pete starts to feel pleasant warmth. It’s working. The wound is healing. Patrick winces and moans painfully; the cut shrinks, and it stings as hell. Some energy fills him up, and he feels like he’s… normal again? Of course not, but he feels better, and his blood loss is not so noticeable, Patrick thinks.

Pete is barely breathing after ‘the operation’. The healing always takes a lot of strength, he doesn’t do it too often, but it was really dangerous situation. Pete licks the blood from his fingers. It’s not a bite, okay?

Patrick glances at his savior, and he doesn’t know how to show his gratitude. He doesn’t need to pull his t-shirt up to know that there is just a scar on his side and his stomach. His rib is still broken, but it’s not a big deal.

Pete’s intuition yells ‘Kiss him! Kiss him!’, but he knows he’s always late.

But suddenly Patrick kisses him.

The taste of blood, bile and even something sweet slides on Pete’s tongue. It’s not very tasty but so what?! They were doomed from the start, they are prisoners, and they are captured here to kill each other. And they are… soulmates?

Dark-haired Vampire deepens the kiss, and crazy duo starts to enjoy their ‘Adventure’. Pete runs his fingers through Patrick’s dirty reddish-blond hair; Patrick leans closer, trying not to hurt Pete with the hook.

“Still no hand,” Patrick chuckles.

“We’ll buy you a prosthesis,” Pete laughs.

It’s hard to kiss because of his fangs, and Pete nearly cuts Patrick’s bottom lip, but Patrick doesn’t mind. It’s kind of beautiful pain.

Suddenly, they hear some steps from behind the door; someone (or something) wants to know what their targets are doing.

Pete stands up quickly, and Patrick can feel like he’s a warrior again. He’s alive.

“What about to kick some asses?” Pete offers.

“I’m ready,” Patrick answers.

The Vampire and The Evil Creature were chosen for a war, so there’ll be a war.

They can go through it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it doesn't look like the Sesame Street /hey kids it's The Vampire and The Creature/ but i think it looks like. SORRY.
> 
> Let me know about my grammar mistakes please ^^


End file.
